JayGT: Redemption Island II
JayGT: Redemption Island II is a special season of JayGT, representing a ton of early eliminations from JayGT: 4Play to Season 7, who will return for another chance. JayDK, Cards, Smack/TBA, and Pennies/TBA served as main judges. TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA served as side judges. Planned Season Lineups Season 7 *Air Sex Mafia, Air Sex Artists (Y X Y X) (Jay reject 1) *Broken Box Mime Theater, Mime Group (X Y M M) (Cards reject 1) *Eric & Olivia, Guitarist and Singer (M M Y Y) (Smack reject 1) *Ron Christopher Porter Jr., Voiceover Artist (X M M M) (Pennies reject 1) *The Inflatamaniacs, Mascot Dance Group (X Y Y X) (Cards reject 2) *Lil Starr, Tap Dancer (M X Y M) (Smack reject 2) *Micah Gregorio, Singer (M X Y Y) *Brianna Price, Singer and Guitarist (M M M M) *Charlie C, Singer (M M Y Y) *The Emily Anne Band, Band (X M Y Y) *The HillBenders, Bluegrass Band (Y M M M) *Dillon Havins and Friends, Band (M X M M) *Reverse Order, Band (M X Y Y) *CeZara Russu, Rapper and Dancer (X Y X Y) *Elements Dance Cru, Clogging Dance Crew (M X Y X) *New York Irish Dance Company, Irish Dance Group (M X M X) *Funk Revival, Dance Group (X Y Y M) *Clark Academy, Irish Dance Group (X X M M) *The Cos Fam, Dance Trio (M X M X) *Battle Born, Dance Group (Y X X Y) *The Williams Bruthuz, Dancers (M M M M) *The Two Bits, Tap Dancers (Y X M X) *Frank Roche, Comedian and Impressionist (M X Y X) *Max the Acrobat, Aerialist (X Y Y M) *Romeo Dance Cheetah, Air Guitarist (M X Y X) *Kellen Erskine, Stand-up Comedian (M X M X) *Michael Griffin, Escape Artist (M M M M) *Jorge & Alexa Narvaez, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) *Ivy Rose, Band (M Y Y Y) *Royal Flush Dance Crew, Dance Group (Y X M M) *Lil Babywockee, Dancer (Y X M X) *Giani, Magician (M M Y M) *Sammy Obeid, Stand-up Comedian (M X Y X) *Summer Lacy, Aerialist (M M Y Y) *Alesya Gulevich, Hula-Hoop Artist (Y M M Y) *Eric Buss, Novelty Act (M M Y X) *Luiz Meneghin, Opera Singer (M X Y X) *Isaac Brown, Singer and Dancer (Y X X Y) *Cliff's Demo Team, Martial Arts Team (M Y X X) *Rob Hayes, Rapper (M X X Y) *The Magic of Puck, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *Melinda Hill, Stand-up Comedienne (M M Y X) *Benn Mendoza Circus, Circus Group (X Y Y M) *Amazing Elizabeth, Aerial Silks Performer (X X Y M) *Granny G, Rapper/Singer (M X Y X) *Mary Joyner, Singer (M M Y Y) *Funk Beyond Control, Dance Group (Y M M M) *Kota Sports, Scooter Stunt Team (M Y M M) *High Voltage "Street Beatz", Drumming and Tap Dancing Group (X M M X) *New Guard America, Rifle Drill Team (X M Y X) *7 in Unison, Dance Group (M M Y X) *Big Barry, Singer (X Y Y Y) *Burton Crane, Rapper (Y X Y X) *Michael Nejad, Instrumentalist (Y M M Y) *Inspire the Fire, Singing and Dancing Group (Y Y Y Y) *Elusive, Dancer (M M Y Y) *Randy Oitker, Archer (M M X M) *Rudy Coby, Magician (Y Y M Y) *All Beef Patty, Drag Singer (Y X Y Y) *Dave Burleigh, Comedic Impressionist (Y M Y Y) *All That!, Clogging Group (Y M Y Y) *American BMX Stunt Team, BMX Team (M Y Y Y) *Jake Wesley Rogers, Singer and Pianist (M M Y Y) *Octavius Womack, Singer (Y M M Y) *Aurora Light Painters, Light Painting Group (Y Y Y Y) *The Rhymatist, Rapper (Y Y Y Y) *Drew Erwin, Singer (M X Y M) *Edon, Singer and Pianist (Y M Y Y) *Sebastien "El Charro de Oro", Mariachi Singer (M X Y M) *Danielle Stallings, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Stepz, Dancer (M Y M Y) *Svet, Hip-Hop Violinist/Rapper (Y Y Y Y) *Taylor Reed, Magician (M M M Y) *Puppets on Hand, Puppeteer Group (Y Y Y X) *Maurice & Shanice Hayes, Vocal Duo (M M Y Y) *The Untouchables, Dance Group (Y M Y Y) *Serengeti Steve, Daredevil (M Y Y M) *The All Ways, Band (Y M M Y) *Horse, Genital Daredevil (Y Y Y Y) *Trish Saftas, Singer/Rapper (Y X Y Y) *Tim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist (Y X Y Y) *Nikki Jensen, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) *Rock Star Juggler Mike Price, Juggler (X Y Y X) *Ulysses, Singer (M M M Y) *LionDanceMe, Lion Dance Acrobatic Group (M Y Y M) *Cristin Sandu, Acrobat (M Y Y M) *David "The Bullet" Smith, Human Cannonball (M X Y Y) *Metane, Rapper (M M M Y) *Jacob Williams, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Andrew De Leon, Opera Singer (M X Y M) *Wordspit and the Illest!, Band (M Y Y Y) *Donovan & Rebecca, Acrobatic Duo (Y M Y Y) *Hawley Magic, Magic Duo (M M Y M) *Lisa Clark Dancers, Dance Group (Y X Y M) *Gamma Phi Circus, Aerial and Acrobatic Group (X Y Y M) Competing #Charlie C, Singer (M M Y Y) #Jorge & Alexa Narvaez, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) #Ivy Rose, Band (M Y Y Y) #Summer Lacy, Aerialist (M M Y Y) #Alesya Gulevich, Hula-Hoop Artist (Y M M Y) #The Magic of Puck, Magician (Y Y Y Y) #Mary Joyner, Singer (M M Y Y) #Big Barry, Singer (X Y Y Y) #Inspire the Fire, Singing and Dancing Group (Y Y Y Y) #Elusive, Dancer (M M Y Y) #Rudy Coby, Magician (Y Y M Y) #All Beef Patty, Drag Singer (Y X Y Y) #Dave Burleigh, Comedic Impressionist (Y M Y Y) #All That!, Clogging Group (Y M Y Y) #American BMX Stunt Team, BMX Team (M Y Y Y) #Jake Wesley Rogers, Singer and Pianist (M M Y Y) #Octavius Womack, Singer (Y M M Y) #Aurora Light Painters, Light Painting Group (Y Y Y Y) #The Rhymatist, Rapper (Y Y Y Y) #Edon, Singer and Pianist (Y M Y Y) #Danielle Stallings, Singer (Y Y Y Y) #Stepz, Dancer (M Y M Y) #Svet, Hip-Hop Violinist/Rapper (Y Y Y Y) #Puppets on Hand, Puppeteer Group (Y Y Y X) #Michael Nejad, Instrumentalist (Y M M Y) #Maurice & Shanice Hayes, Vocal Duo (M M Y Y) #The Untouchables, Dance Group (Y M Y Y) #Serengeti Steve, Daredevil (M Y Y M) #The All Ways, Band (Y M M Y) #Horse, Genital Daredevil (Y Y Y Y) #Trish Saftas, Singer/Rapper (Y X Y Y) #Tim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist (Y X Y Y) #Nikki Jensen, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) #LionDanceMe, Lion Dance Acrobatic Group (M Y Y M) #Cristin Sandu, Acrobat (M Y Y M) #Jacob Williams, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) #Wordspit and the Illest!, Band (M Y Y Y) #Donovan & Rebecca, Acrobatic Duo (Y M Y Y) #Eric & Olivia, Guitarist and Singer (M M Y Y) (Smack reject 1) #Lisa Clark Dancers, Dance Group (Y X Y M) #Gamma Phi Circus, Aerial and Acrobatic Group (X Y Y M) #David "The Bullet" Smith, Human Cannonball (M X Y Y) #The Emily Anne Band, Band (X M Y Y) Episodes Qualifiers *Episode RI201 *Episode RI202 *Episode RI203 *Episode RI204 *Episode RI205 *Episode RI206 *Episode RI207 *Episode RI208 *Episode RI209 *Episode RI210 *Episode RI211 *Episode RI212 *Episode RI213 *Episode RI214 *Episode RI215 *Episode RI216 Vegas Round *Episode RI217 *Episode RI218 Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series Category:Redemption Seasons